Summer Solstice
by Lexxandria
Summary: This is my continuation of Breaking Dawn; it features Renesmee's thoughts and how she is coping with everything. For those that wanted more after BD - Disclaimer: Copyright infringement not intended. Characters & plot belong to their respective authors -
1. Renesmee

**

* * *

****Preface**

Time has passed since Bella (my mom) and Edward (my dad)'s last adventure – 15 years in fact. I am now 15 years old (however I look about 18); my mother, Bella is now 34 – technically; and Jacob Black is now 31 (however, he resembles a 25 year old man).

My family decided to visit Forks for the summer. We live in Juneau, Alaska, but the cold doesn't bother us, because we are Vampires. Well okay, my parents are vampires, and I'm a half breed; half-vampire, half-human.

Anyways, we are visiting Forks, which is where Charlie, my grandfather – on my mother's side – lives. My father's family live in Alaska, which is great because we are very close.

My mom is an only child, but my dad has four siblings. I have no cousins however; the downside to being a vampire. My Aunt Alice and her _husband_ Jasper decided to come to Forks with us; Alice, because she is great friends with my grandfather, and Jasper because he feels uncomfortable when she is not around…

* * *

**Renesmee**

…_five six seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock…_

I was listening to _Rock Around The Clock_on my iPod when I was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ness," said a husky voice on the other line.

"Jacob!" I squealed. I hadn't seen him in days! "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he replied, "Hey, can you come over today?"

"I don't think so. My dad wanted me to help him with something, I think it's for my mom – her birthday _is_ tomorrow." After a long pause, I added, "I'm sorry; I really wanted to see you yesterday, but I was visiting my grandfather with my mom."

"That's okay. I had to handle something with Seth and Leah anyways." Seth and Leah, the members of Jacob's pack; they were all werewolves, and would occasionally check around the area. Jake had the idea that he and his pack were the sole protectors of the Olympic Peninsula. It wasn't true, but I let him have his fun. "I was just wondering, I know you wouldn't want to confront _him_, I mean it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah," I laughed, knowing he meant my dad. "I can't really talk my dad out of things seeing as how he..." I let the final statement hang in the air. I knew that Jacob knew about my dad's _gift_. Although it was amazing, it was really annoying to have your father reading your mind – either intentionally or unintentionally. I also knew that before I was born, Jacob and my dad had some sort of feud between them. I personally think it was over my mom, but I'll never know. At least now they sort of got along, I mean they have their differences, and my dad still looked at Jacob as though he wanted to kill him, but I guess that wasn't really because Jake was a werewolf and my family are vampires. If that were a problem, I don't think that Jake would spend as much time with me, seeing as how I'm half vampire and all…

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I pictured him rolling his eyes in frustration. "Anyways, I wouldn't want to be there when Bella sees your little 'present'. As I recall, she doesn't like them very much."

I chuckled, and then I sighed. "Someone's at the door..."

"I guess that's your dad."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around then."

"See ya Ness," Jacob sighed as he hung up the phone. I stood up and pranced toward the door, looking for dad, who had driven mom to spend the day with Aunt Alice. He was back now.

"Daddy!" I ran and hugged him after he had closed the door behind him – there was no point in locking it; this is a house full of vampires and a few rowdy humans were the least of our worries.

"Hello Renesmee" He hugged me back. "How was your morning?"

I used my _gift_, as I was tired and only spoke when I was on the phone, or with humans, like at school.

My _gift_ allows me to show others my thoughts, which is very convenient when you feel lazy, but becomes a bother when you shake hands with someone you hate, and accidentally think something bad about them. With my dad, however, my _gift_ was unnecessary, as he could read my thoughts regardless. My mom is so lucky; she's the only one he can't use his _gift_ on – that was her _gift_, to be a shield, of sorts.

I put my hand to my father's face, and using my gift, I let him know that Jacob called me and invited me to come down to La Push, but that I had declined since I was to work with him on mom's present. My dad smiled.

Lowering my hands, I thought, _so,_ knowing that my dad would hear me. _What do you have planned for mom's birthday?_

"Renesmee, please speak. You have a lovely voice, you know"

"Yes, daddy" I sighed reluctantly. "…so," I continued on from my thoughts, "anything exciting this year?" _Please be better than last year_ I thought. Last year, dad threw a small party down in Forks – friends and family only. Unfortunately, I invited Jacob, who invited all of his friends. The only reason we didn't plan for this, was because Aunt Alice can't see werewolves, and couldn't know that they were coming. It was an okay party, but I would rather die than experience that all over again.

I sighed, noticing the terrible pun. I can't die, nor my mom, or dad; or any other member of my vampire family.

"Hah," laughed dad, remembering. "No, it won't be like that, I can assure you. I would very much like it if we – your mom and I – could travel somewhere; anywhere. It would be nice if we could spend some time alone." When he saw that I was about to object, he continued, "you would be staying with your Aunt Alice in Juneau."

Hmm. That wouldn't be half bad, I love my Aunt, but she'd be with Uncle Jasper all the time. I love my mom, and I don't want her to go away, but she deserves time to herself. When dad saw where my thoughts were headed, he added, muttering, "you could also stay with Jacob in La Push if you so choose."

"Oh, thank you daddy!" I exclaimed. "I'll go call Jacob now."

As I headed for the phone, dad said, "Wait Renesmee. If you stay with Jacob, I would have Charlie check in on you. And Alice would be watching..."

"Yes, thank you daddy. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will. Now, since you know you don't need to do anything as of yet, why don't you go up to La Push and tell _him_ the good news? You can take my car." He said. After thanking him, I took his keys, and jumped into the car, where I turned on the ignition and headed out onto the road.

* * *


	2. Author's Note

I know alot of you were expecting an entire rendition of my FanFic, but the truth is, I wrote this for an english assignment and I was really into it when I wrote it, but I'm not inspired anymore, and anything I write right now will just be, well (excuse my language) complete crap. So for your benefit, I just call this a short of how everything is going on with the Cullen family, and if I feel so inclined in the future, I will re-open this story and continue it.

Thank you for being patient with me guys :) God Bless and look out for more of my work in the future !

`Lexx


End file.
